User talk:Paul730
Please leave me a message. Welcome Hi Paul. Welcome to the Buffyverse Wiki. Thanks for your edits to Buffy Summers. I hope you'll stay around and help to improve more articles here. Angela (talk) 20:16, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's fine to move or copy content here from Wikipedia. You should at the minimum mention the original source in the edit summary of the article, if there's not already a template on the page. Angela (talk) 15:43, 19 August 2007 (UTC) : :Hi Paul, do you think my page Buffy Summers' hair is unnecessary?Two people are upset with this page, and I would like for it to stay up because I know some girls out there will like the page and find it interesting. RE:Hey Thanks for the welcome, I'm glad to be a part of the project here. As for bio-work, I doubt I'll be much help with stuff from the show (which seems to be the focus of the wikipedia articles) so I figure I might as well leave transfers and the like to others with more knowledge on the subject. I'm better at book-research anyway. Now, about marking EU content... Is that really necessary? I mean, take a look at Wookieepedia articles. Yes, the movies are the be-all and end-all, but they merge that content with the other media branches almost seemlessly, save when there is a clear difference. I know this wiki is fairly young, but is there an established policy about that? Din's Fire 997 08:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *Ah, I see. Thanks for clearing that up. Din's Fire 997 21:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Promotion I have kept track of your contributions to the site and decided to promote you Sysop. That means you have the power of blocking users, deleting articles and promoting other users... but remember that great power equals great responsability.--Gonzalo84 01:13, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to be here and do anything I can do improve it. --Miss Burkle 23:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Delete the following pages, please? Hey! :) As you are a sysop, I was wondering if you could delete the following pages (because if I'm not mistaken, you can do so): *YouTube *USA *U.S. *0 *Judgementday The first four do not meet the notability requirement (and really have nothing to do with Buffy) and the last one was mistaken for the Angel episode Judgment. Thanks ;) --Miss Burkle 00:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Categorizations I just saw you created an article about Angel: After the Fall. While it is good, I'd like to remind you to always categorize new articles. Thanks--Gonzalo84 21:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Hi Paul, I'm glad to see you back here! My name's Scott, a Wikia Helper for the Entertainment team. When I started heling out here, I said hello to the most recently active admin, but Gonzalo84 hasn't been around. As you may have seen, this wiki is being featured as a Spotlight on all of Wikia's wikis using a square graphic on the right side. So hopefully we'll have some more people coming in here. One thing I've been doing is welcoming new users with some welcome templates: one for users who are logged in (Template:welcome) and one for those who aren't (Template:welcomeanon). This is a great way to help out new folks and get them involved so that they'll stick around. I've also installed some new Help pages linke dinthr navigation bar, which oddly this wiki hadn't had before. So if you have any questions, or I can help out in your admin duties at all, please let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, I just wanted you to know about a current conversation happening at Talk:Buffyverse Wiki. I'd be interested in hearing your input. Thanks again! —Scott (talk) 22:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Navigation and templates Hi, I think templates are a great idea! Is that something you know how to do, or did you need some help? If you can link to an example of what you had in mind, that would be great. As for navigation, you might want to hang on just a little while longer. Wikia has a new skin launching soon that will be very easy to customize content navigation. As soon as it launches, this will be one of the first wikis I'll set it up on. —Scott (talk) 16:49, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :The new skin isn't active on any wikis right now, and is a lot more functional than the one being used on Marvel DB. It actually looks more like the Wikipedia style, just friendlier for newbies and with more features. As for galleries, they're very easy to do with the tags. However, I've been working on a new and improved version that just needs a few bugs worked out. —Scott (talk) 18:12, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Buffywiki.org Hi Paul. I just wanted to let you know that Wikia recently acquired Buffywiki.org which is now a redirect to us. Part of the deal was that we would link back to buffytalk.com as seen in the top navigation links here. So the really good news for us is that our Google search results have increased; we're only number 2 in line after Wikipedia now. So, yay for us! —Scott (talk) 20:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Some wikis do copyright disclaimer templates, but I think the Wikipedia mentality has dictated the smaller wikis who go overboard with it. For example, the Star Trek wiki has dozens of them about every type of media for which there is an image. On the other hand, Muppet Wiki has thousands of images with no templates at all. The small resolution at which images are being uploaded to this wiki is not enought to garner attention from the studios. Images here aren't going to be deleted, so I wouldn't worry about it. —Scott (talk) 23:08, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think policy on speculation is a good topic for Central discussion. If you're asking me what I think from experience working on other similar wikis, it's never a good idea to allow wild claims and speculation to make their way into articles that are supposed to be representing fact. It starts treading a line somewhere near fan fiction for which separate communities often evolve. But that's definitely a discussion for a more centralized place where more folks are likely to participate and to which we can easily link in the future. —Scott (talk) 01:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Dracula *I disagree. I don't think that image is good at all. As I said in the edit summery, I didn't think it was ideal, but the live pic certainly better than the current one. If I can just get my scanner to work I'll upload the last page from S8 12 and we can use that. Fair enough? Din's Fire 997 05:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) **I seem to have gotten my scanner working faster than I expected. Check out the new image, tell me what you think. Din's Fire 997 06:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Projects. I think we should work on Renee and Loan Shark. Just cos I like them.Zythe 15:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Say, what do you think of SimoneXSatsu? And is it homophobic of me to just assume that Simone is gay?Zythe 22:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Current Events Hi. I put up a page today for PaleyFest 2008, which is going to have a sort of "Buffy Reunion" panel on March 20th, where people can write in questions, and they got Sarah Michelle Gellar to appear which is unusual. I was thinking that it would be nice if there were some place on the wiki to highlight events like that. Either a section on the main page for "Upcoming Events"/"News" thing, or even just some sort of featured article section that would let people know about this type of thing. For examples, something like "Recent News" on Memory Alpha: Star Trek Wiki, or "Upcoming Events" on Muppet Wiki. The obvious drawback is keeping it up to date, but you guys are pretty active these days and it's a nice way to make the community a bit more dynamic and relevant. What do you think? Would you be interested in adding something like that on the main page? -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok. I put it in without disrupting what was there too much; it's not quite as prominent as it might be, but I like the page layout as is. You can basically use that area for "Upcoming Events" or rename it "Featured Article" or whatever you want to put right there as time goes on. And if you need more room for something, take out another category or two at the bottom :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry I wasn't real clear with what I wrote. What I meant was you could replace "Upcoming Events" with a "Featured Article" sometimes, depending on what you want to highlight at any given time. I thought it might be easier to just do one of the two at a time for awhile :). But if you'd like both things on the page, I'd recommend replacing some of the category listings with the Featured Article. The categories could be moved to the people area if you wanted to keep some of the links. ::The Main Page looks sort of intimidating to edit (trust me, I know), but within the two-column box that's already set up it's all just text like you would have on a normal page. So you can put whatever kind of content you think is good out there while leaving the actual coding unchanged. Does that make more sense? -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, when you are ready with a featured article, if you have any trouble with the main page, just ping me and I'll be happy to help. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Buffy Summers/Biography *I'd be delighted to aid the article, but I really can't help with QotS. I haven't actually read it yet... Yes, I'm a ware of the irony, but I've only read three novels so far. (working on two more as we speak though!) However, I can probably flip through my Ominbus comic collections and add stuff from there. Din's Fire 997 17:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) front page and skin Hey Paul. You've probably heard about Wikia's new ads. The ones appearing on article pages are going away for logged-in users next week. The ads on the front page are going to be turned on for everyone very soon. So I'm going to play with the format to make sure nothing breaks when this happens. If you're interested in more, there's details at w:Wikia's New Style. Let me know if you have any questions about anything. —Scott (talk) 17:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) New characters I suppose it will be left up to the few to make articles for Kumiko, Saga Vasuki, the other Japanese vamps, etc! In fact, the Japanese vampires could probably be split into Toru, Kumiko and then the group as a whole which could include the Mecha. How do you see these articles taking shape?Zythe 20:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Just using your talk page as my running list: Spider, Jeremy.Zythe 13:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey there Pual! I'm am admin over at the dark horse wiki. As the Buffy comics are published by Dark Horse comics I was wondering if you and the other users here who help out with the comic related articles could help us out at the dark horse wiki? We have very very few users and none of have read that much buffy and if you could help out there it would be highly appreciated. Cheers!Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 09:32, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks Thanks for the correction to the buffy page. i haven't read any of the comics so i wouldn't know. Problem Reports Hi, I'm trying to remind of a feature we have, "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins... especially people who don't know what the edit button is for ;) You have a few reports at . You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, maybe a good way to draw in new contributors! I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Let me know if you need help! Also, If your using the Monaco skin, there is a handy widget you can add to your sidebar to see them as they happen (its the brown cabinet icon) -- Uberfuzzy 18:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Merrick Dude, there's no source for Merrick's last name. It's fanon.--Gonzalo84 16:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Redirects Hey I fixed your redirects, the proper wikicode is actually #REDIRECT Article and not #RDIRECT Article. Cheers. --Charitwo (talk) 02:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Titles Yes... comics titles go in italics. Episode titles go between quotes, much to my dismay. --Gonzalo84 18:54, 11 January 2009 (UTC) New Category Dude... what do you think of a category for Rogue Slayers? Or should i wait at least until Predators and Prey (issue #23) issue so we may get the name of Simone's henchslayers and avoid having an underpopulated category?. So far we only have Faith, Gigi and Simone. I don't know if Dana would fit.--Gonzalo84 05:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Edit to Earshot Hey, got your message. I assume that you're watching Earshot due to your auto-message, so I might as well explain what I changed. Cockney rhyming slang is a semi-hobby of mine. I ran across it first in the ever-popular Planescape D&D campaign setting and have been looking at it on and off since then. The previous explanation of "berk" was that it was a combination of "idiot" and "jerk". While that might be how it is commonly used, the actual meaning is far more profane. Given Joss Whedon's personality, I don't think that it was unintentional. You see, in Cockney rhyming slang, a word is replaced with another rhyming word from a phrase (usually a two-word phrase). So, "apples" = "stairs" as in "apples and pears", "pony" = "crap" as in "pony trap", "adam" = "believe" as in "Adam and Eve". And "berk" is short for "Berkley" as in "Berkley Hunt", so "berk" means, well ... a certain part of the female anatomy. I probably won't make a user name since I'll just forget the password anyways. Plus, this is probably the only change I'll make unless I come across a spelling error or something. Be seeing you. 06:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) hey Hey Paul, i think i got a welcome off of you? Thanks anyway. i'm trying to edit some of the characters and actors, i worked on Ted and Andy Hallet so far. hey again my user namem is joeyhorror by the way :) how do we edit pictures into pages? are you like the leader of this wiki? xx Buffy Summers I just add spaces because I like the picture and the caption beneath it to be on the same page (silly of me, I know). I didn't know it made the page look awful or offended anyone. I'm really sorry. Sarah Connor 17:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Buffy Summers I usually save a copy of the Buffy article as a pdf file and then print it out. Sometimes when I check the "print preview" the picture and the caption end up on different pages (the photo on pg.3 for example and the caption on pg. 4). I just mess around until both the photo and caption are on the same page when I print it out. I'm still sorry and I didn't realize it made the article look ugly. Sarah Connor 17:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Buffy Summers Great idea! I wonder why I didn't think of that. ;) I just did what you suggested a few minutes ago with the Buffy article. I changed it around so that it looked better when it printed out, and I put everything back afterwards. I don't think I forgot to put anything back. If I did, let me know. Sarah Connor 18:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks, I'm very new here and all this wiki page editing stuff is still really weird for me. So at the moment I think I'll just stick to changing misspelled words as my contribution. :) Riotgrrrljaz 06:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC)riotgrrrljaz Article tense Dude... don't forget that articles must be written in past tense.--Gonzalo84 04:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New articles Completely agreeing with you, those two new article are completely unneccessary and will be deleted with extreme prejudice.--Gonzalo84 18:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Busbi 18:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Extreme prejudice? You are so racist, your just anti-British, let's be honest. :"Racist"? Anti-British?... why do you say that? (andm BTW, the signature must be written at the end of each intervention, not as a headline. Its standard wikipedia practice. --Gonzalo84 06:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) User Blogs Hi, Paul, I'm Shawn from the Wikia Entertainment Team. You guys have a great wiki and community here, and I wanted to leave a quick message with you and the other admins about user blogs. I noticed nobody has been using them yet, and I'm wondering if there's anything you'd like to, or need a hand getting started with them. One of the ways to get users excited about blogs we on the Entertainment team have noticed is to set up a blog feed on the main page. You could use the blog space to voice opinions on the ongoing Buffy comic, Joss Whedon's other work, or the other vampire wikis we have here on Wikia (you've probably noticed the hub on the main page). I'd love to help you guys get started using this feature, as it's a great way to get a tighter community and encourage discussion among its users. Please let me know if you have any questions or need help getting something started! Shawn (talk) 07:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The Origin In terms of its name, I was looking at the way all of the other collections are named, and trying to be consistent with them. Strictly speaking (therefore), all of those collections should be moved to include the "BtVS:" bit at the start then. Since most of those are miniseries being collected too. Either way, we should be somewhat consistent with them (in my opinion). -- sulfur 19:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome. I'm really looking forward to be able to help What were the Knights Of Byzantium? Hi, Paul-I'm Blu Stu and a few hours ago, I got into trouble for writing an article on Wikipedia that I didn't know to be true. It was about the Knights of Byzantium, and cutting staight to the chase, my question is this-in the episode Spiral, one of the knights accused Buffy of killing 10 of his men, and one of the knights was indeed killed when Buffy threw an axe into his chest. However, it's been confirmed several times throughout the show-such as Giles two episodes later right before he killed Ben-that Buffy has never killed a human before. Because of this, I assumed that the 10 dead knights and the knight that got an axe in his chest were demons, so I wrote articles on them, which then got deleted because there was no evidence to suggest that there were any demons among the knights. So if every single one of the knights were human, does this mean that the writers made a mistake? Please let me know-I'd have thought the writers would have noticed thier mistake if they'd written a storyline where Buffy actually DID kill a human being. :Buffy killed them in self-defense. The Ben thing was different because Buffy never went after a human directluy (except Faith but she's not a "mere mortal"). Its not a mistake from the writers, merely a case of what Buffy considers "killing a human". Also, please be kind enough to sign your comments using the signature tool in the edit bar. --Gonzalo84 04:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I still think there may have been demon knights, but okay Thanks for answering my question, Gonzalo84- it's true that the Knights were attacking Buffy, and it would have been in self-defense if she'd killed them, but I personally think it was a bit daft of the writers to create a character who slays demons but draws the line at killing humans, and then create a storyline where she had to throw an axe at one, anyway. It defeats the object of episodes like Ted and Giles claiming that Buffy "couldn't take a human life" in The Gift because the way he said it made it sound as if Buffy had never taken a human life under any circumstances before then if you ask me-he should have said "and still she couldn't take an INNOCENT life"-THAT would have made sense. Why did the Knights have to be human, anyway? Wouldn't have worked the same way if they'd slapped a bit of make-up on the guys in medieval armour-they'd have just had to drop the line where Spike thumped one of them and got his brain fried by the chip as a result, that's all. She'd have still kept General Gregor alive for the purposes of interrigation and let Orlando live on account of his threat that "our legions will follow if you kill us" and all that. But that's just my opinion-I'll keep it to myself and I won't write any more articles on stuff I don't know for sure, okay?BluE StU 15:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sunnydale Map On the page for Sunnydale, there is a photo of a folded, colour map of SD. It looks exactly like the one used in the show. Is is commercially available, or was it fanmade? Thanks. GreatGodTao 19:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) A little help needed Dude, I've just realized that there are lots of uncategorized files, which can also cause us to upload duplicated files. I'm going to start doing it but obviously I need help. If you find a duplicated article, please tag it with the "delete" template and I'll take care of it.--Gonzalo84 22:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and crew Thank you for the welcome. I am aiming to add a few new articles regarding the Angel crew. I wonder what your opinion would be regarding a separate crew list article for both Angel and Buffy as well as the joint list?--Opark 77 17:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Image categories * by character * by character affiliation (images of angel investigations, scooby gang, order of aurelius) * by character type (images of vampires, slayers, demons) * by type (promotional images, comic book panels, comic book covers, novel covers, episode screenshots) * by episode or comic book issue (images of Graduation Day, Part One, images of Angel: After the Fall #1) * images of actors can't think of anything else.--Gonzalo84 02:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hey paul big thanks for cleaning up the Angel/Spike comic pages. as you can tell i'm not very good at making it look good but i can find information about them, thanks again. Hello I need an explaination. In the episode'' "unleashed"'' we meet Nina The female werewolf in the end Angel saves her. In the episode'' "Smile Time"'' there a scene with Angel an Nina in bed together. I have written and ask this question in other so called Angel Forums but did not get the answer that explains the situation. actualy said to me "how do you know they slept together) really! Now heres my question why didnt angel turn to angelus? and what happen to her we see Nina for a couple of episodes then nothing. Can someone please explain this obvious hole in the plotline.else told me because she was a supernatural being thats why he didnt change. but as we all know Buffy is a supernatural being. So that explaination is out the window.) Thank you for your help. If you can Please send me your responce at GIFT19972@YAHOO.COM Fixing stuff Just thought I'd let you know that I'll be happy to fix little niggling things as I happen to see them (such as today's fix of the GentlemEn instead of the GentlemAn). Love the site so far! We are watching Buffy for the first time at my house. I bought all the seasons on DVD (Season 3 and 5-7 on Region 2 so we get some extra goodies!) and we're just enjoying the heck out of them! Anya and Xander are cracking us up as is Spike. I just stumbled across your page the other day so I've been reading the info on each episode after we watch it (except today I sorta read a tiny bit of Hush so thus the fix). We're gonna start the Angel series on Netflix soon as well so I'll help out there when I can. Later!Samuel56 14:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) adding a W section to the Artifacts and objects Page? http://buffy.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BastionX&action=edit&section=2 edit Hi, I'd like to add an object to the Artifacts and objects page but it fall's under W which currently does not exist. Can you tell me how I can add the section so I can up-date it? Thanks! ---Paul/buffyprops.com Retrieved from "http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BastionX" Changing "Thing of Beauty" back to "Faith's Knife" Hi Paul. I appreciate your patience with a new user such as myself. I'm starting to get the hang of the place but have just hit a snag and hope you can help. Recently I posted an article which I titled "Faith's Knife" as I didn't see another entry which covered that topic. After it was posted I clicked on another article called "Thing of Beauty" to see what it was about. Imagine my surprise when I discovered the article's content was ALSO about the same knife with much of the same content as my article but with the mysterious contention that "thing of beauty" is a good reference for it. I've never once heard anyone use this phrase as a direct reference to the Jackal Knife other than where it concerned Faith's use of it when it was given to her : "It's a thing of beauty boss". Regardless, I tried linking my page to this page out of consideration for the author of that page and in hopes of adding clarification so other's could find the information. Now I find that my page has been absorbed into the "Thing of Beauty" page. "Thing of Beauty" is now even listed under the "T" section in weapons rather than under "F" for Faith's Knife. I would think that at the very least, listing the article as "Knife" under "K" or under some other sub-category to Faith would be more straight forward than under "T" for "Thing" which I strongly feel is mis-leading and obscure's the point of my post, not to mention that it is misleading to people who are just looking to find some information about Faith's Knife as given her by the Mayor. I certainly didn't think to go looking under the current heading and I doubt anyone else would either. So, I'm writing to appeal to your common sense and to see if the title can be changed to something more to the point? Thanks for your time. I'm hoping your wisdom can figure a solution to this! BastianX www.buffyprops.com 06:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Changing "Thing of Beauty" back to "Faith's Knife" I up-dated the talk page on this subject. Sorry about any confusion, I thought you were the guy who originally changed my page to merge it with the other, poorly titled page. I went ahead and merged that page back into my page, I guess we'll see if it sticks! Thanks again. BastianX/www.buffyprops.com 22:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't "merge" it. You copied text from one place to another. The admin who posted on the page stated that he'd move things and update them properly. Please have some patience in the future. Really. It's not all about you. -- sulfur 00:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) JOMG Illyria (series)!? Tell me all!Zythe 02:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Connorland Yeah, I figured I would expand this article since there's mostly solicit information. I'm not too good at summaries so if you want to fix some things, that'd be great. =) Hasn't Spike killed three slayers? Hi! I'm a big fan of the show, and I know it's a widely known fact that Spike has killed two slayers, but on this wikipage, and maybe some of this info is in a supplimental novel or comic, but it blatantly says that he's killed THREE slayers. Slayer #1: June 18th sometime between 1899-1901, in Beijing, China, Spike killed Slayer Xin Rong. Slayer #2: In 1940, Spike killed the Danish slayer Sophie Carstensen. Slayer #3: July 13, 1977, He fought and killed Nikki Wood, a Slayer in New York City aboard a subway train. I just want to know for myself, and maybe to keep the page as updated as possible. Thanks! SlayAlive? Do I know you? Misleading title Could you change the title on this site http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/DVD_Deleted_scenes back to 'Scenes missing from DVDs"? The new title is misleading, makes it sounds like it's about extra material, and I don't know how to change it back. -EDIT Thanks Paul. See you at slayalive. Thanks Thanks! : ) I love to help. I'm new to Buffyverse Wiki, so you might be getting quite a few questions. : ) (sorry about my overuse of smilies!) Thanks for the welcome Hi Paul, thanks for the welcome. Been a long time Wikipedia contributor, although is small portions. I'm very displeased with their policy to filter on notability and leave out in-universe information (being an inclusionist myself). That's why I'm very happy to start contributing a little to this wikia, where small details about little known characters are much more notable. -Paul van Gent 09:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Giles I was looking at the different character profiles and I noticed that Giles was under dead. In the tv show he didnt die. people thought that he did but he didnt. I havent read all of the comic books but im pretty sure that he doesnt die. thank you! L&W 4ever :He died in the latest issue, in "Last Gleaming". I believe his article has an image of his death. Paul730 01:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed there is. Sorry i don't mean to but in on the conversation, But it's true L&W 4ever, there is a recap on the Last Gleaming page, it's issue #39 or part four. And on the Giles page there is a image of his death. so sad. Millsnj09 01:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I havent gotten that far in the comic books. I thought when I saw that that you guys were counting it season 7 when Anya and Spike thought that Giles was the first. thanks for clearing that up for me.L&W 4ever : kennedy's mother it was revealed that kenndys mother was jenny calender on a website i typed into google called slayers through the ages. if you want to check it out yourself go on that website, go to slayers from 2000 to and then go all the way down to kennedy then a list of information comes up that revelas her birth mother. a quicker way would just go on to my blog where i have posted the extract from the website. hope it helps! :That site is a fan site and uses fan fiction as it's source (it credits Watchers Virtual Series as a source). Fan fiction is generally not notable on this site, so that info is inappropiate for the article. Paul730 17:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) adding photos... hey paul i seem to be having some trouble adding photos on the "Spike" series and "Angel: The Wolf, Ram & Heart" pages to the covers section.. they just dont won't to load up onto the page, any idea why? General Voll In a Slayalive Q & A Georges jeanty was asked about why general Voll disappeared and the new General arrived. Georges stated that they were actually the same person, but he made a mistake cause he thought they weren't. I noticed we have two pages for him, "General Voll" and the "General." should the info on the general's page be moved to General Voll's, and then deleted? Millsnj09 20:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *I've just been on Slayalive and everyone seems to believe that after they mistakenly made them look different, they decided to make them different characters. i now honestly don't know what to believe. I really hope we can get confirmation on that. Millsnj09 23:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Violet I sent that pic to put in Violet's biography page, where I can do that?SinceWeChangedTheWorld 22:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hey I just wanted to ask about that picture you uploaded in this link: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110414003703/buffy/images/d/da/Juliet_%2830%29.jpg which episode is it from? Main Bureaucrat Are you the main bureaucrat of this wiki? If you aren't could you please tell me who is? PrueForever (talk) 13:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Is there a fanfiction wiki for Buffy? If so, could I have the link and if not, do you ythink I should make one? Tiere here! Goddess of Animals remember?! 22:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Trevor here. Um, I have no clue who to say this to, or if I'm discussing this with the wrong person, but you seem to be an experienced wiki user and I noticed that on the Avatar/Legend of Korra wiki at each bottom of a page there's a section where everyone leaves comments on theories/thoughts. I'm a big fan of LOK and The Avatar and it was really fun with the comments and all. I don't know if I'm saying this to the right person, but Im a HUGE Buffy fan and I thought it'd be really nice if we had this same comment thing at the bottom of each page. Im a very young wiki contributed and I don't know so much, so if I'm saying this to the wrong person, or if there's someone else to discuss this with, or even if it cannot be done please tell me. Thanks a ton XD. Thank you for the welcome Hello Paul730! I leave this little message to thank you for the welcome. I've been contributing to Wookieepedia for a little more than a month now, and I'm looking forward to doing the same here for the Buffyverse. LennyF (talk) 18:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for offering assistance Yarnukin (talk) 05:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Paul brother, i appreciate you giving me the ability to contact you with any help, I made a 3rd account on the GoT wiki , and hopefully have found a way to finally found a way to contact 'Gonzalo84' and 'BuffyQueen'. If i have any more problems, or issues and cannot resolve this, i will come right for you! :) Thanks mate - Yarnu